1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display device, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display device and a method of driving the liquid crystal display device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
As information technology progresses, various demands for display devices displaying images have increased. Recently, flat panel display (FPD) devices such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, a plasma panel display (PDP) device, an electroluminescent display (ELD) device and a field emission display (FED) device have been used. Among various FPD devices, LCD devices have been widely used because of their advantage of a light weight, a thin profile and a low power consumption.
In general, an RGB type LCD device that includes red (R), green (G) and blue (B) sub-pixels as a single pixel has been widely used. However, the RGB type LCD device has a limit in brightness of displayed images. To surpass the above limit, an RGBW type LCD device that includes red (R), green (G), blue (B) and white (W) sub-pixels as a single pixel has been suggested. Since the W sub-pixel displays a white image without an additional color filter, the brightness of displayed images increases.
An RGBW type LCD device receives RGB data from an external system and converts the RGB data into RGBW data. The RGBW data is supplied to each sub-pixel to display an image. When the RGB data for an original image is converted into the RGBW data, various technologies for data conversion are adopted on the basis of color difference between the original image and the displayed image. Although the RGB data is converted on the basis of color difference, the W sub-pixel influences the adjacent R, G and B sub-pixels. As a result, the image displayed by the RGBW type LCD device still has color difference as compared with the original image. Accordingly, the RGBW type LCD device has a limit in displaying the original image without color difference.